Mrs Norris
by xCyaniide
Summary: So why exactly did Mrs Norris get her name?
1. Chapter 1

It was 1953 when a man named Argus Filch applied for a job at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students from that day onwards found him to be rather an odd man. There was a cat which followed him everywhere which nobody had ever been able to understand. Nobody except the select few including Minerva McGonagall, who found out through rather strange means, and a boy called Peter Pettigrew who attended Hogwarts for a few years during which time he made became good friends with this cat, not that anyone else knew that of course.

On the application form, Filch had asked if there would be any chance that his cat could accompany him to the school and, of course with Hogwarts being Hogwarts, they had agreed to allow him to take his cat. They didn't expect his cat to live for quite as long as it had done though. 50 years later and the poor old thing was still following him around. Of course, by now though she had aged considerably.

Minerva McGonagall had started working at Hogwarts about 5 years after Filch and his cat first arrived there. Of course, with her being an animagus, she was able to transform into a cat and have long conversations with her. And about 10 years later, Peter Pettigrew joined Hogwarts and he also was able to have conversations with her once he had learnt to transform into a rat. Cats and rats were hardly ideal friends but hey, neither of them particularly cared.

Mrs Norris had to be one of the friendliest cats Peter Pettigrew ever encountered and Minerva McGonagall got a friend out of it as well which meant that Mrs Norris was rarely lonely. There were things which nobody knew about Mrs Norris and things that only the two of them knew about her as well. Yet the tales they could all tell about one another were something of a mystery to anyone else unless they understood, as was the case with Sirius and James, two of Peter's friends. Although he never spoke about it to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Minerva McGonagall's first week of teaching at Hogwarts and she had decided that she no longer wanted to be in the company of students all the time. She sighed a little, deciding it might be a good idea to change into her animagus form for a while, even though she had been told that it would be a good idea to refrain from doing so at all costs if there was any chance of her appearing normal on a permanent basis.

She changed hurriedly into a cat as she headed into her room and smiled a little as she heard a knock on the door. She headed over to the door and unlocked it, even though she was only a cat. The person on the other side must have heard because the door opened up and in came a man Minerva had no desire to see; Argus Filch. She hissed at him but soon found another cat entering her room behind him and ceased to hiss.

Mrs Norris was the other cat, of course, and Minerva McGonagall recognised her immediately. Her colours were very distinguished and also there were few other cats at the school at that time. No other cat would be willing to follow Filch around, either.

It was unlike Mrs Norris to leave the area a few feet behind Flch but that day she did. She moved and sat beside Minerva. "Come on Mrs Norris, we'll come back later when Minerva returns," Filch said as he turned and began to walk out of the nroom into the corridor beyond. Mrs Norris yowled at him though, almost as if trying to stop him from leaving. He didn't stop though, "Come on," he repeated to the cat but when she stayed, heshook his head a little and said, "I'll come back for you later if you want to play with this creature then," and closed the door behind himself.

Minerva looked at the other cat curiously, wondering why she had stayed. She turned back into a human then and picked Mrs Norris up, taking her over to her office and locking the door behind the two of them. She then put Mrs Norris down on the arm of a chair and turned to the refridgerator in order to get the milk out for her and when she turned back, she got the surprise of her life. A woman was now sitting in the chair she had placed the cat on.

"You can keep a secret, can't you?" the woman said, smiling at Minerva. "I'm just like you. Hogwarts declined to allow me to stay here with Argus," she explained, "So I mysteriously vanished into thin air after learning to be an animagus and from then onwards, I've been here with Argus. I usually stay in my animagus form unless I know I can remain alone with him," she smiled at Minerva once again.

"I didn't know there were other animagi here," Minerva replied with a smile, "I suppose you would prefer something besides milk in a bowl then?" she asked laughing, "Milk must get rather repetitive!"

Mrs Norris nodded and laughed, "Yes, it certainly can do," she nodded once more. "Do you have anything a little stronger? Such as maybe a coffee?" she asked with a slight smile.

Minerva nodded immediately, "Yes, of course I have coffee!" She immediately grabbed a mug and made some coffee for the strange lady who was now licking her hand as if she was still a cat. "May I ask what your name is?" she asked.

She paused her licking, looking up at Minerva, "Felicity," she replied, "Felicity Norris. But most people just call me Mrs Norris now, as I'm sure you know." She then resumed licking her hand as Minerva finished making the coffee.


End file.
